


Consequences

by kyoselflove



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Bigotry & Prejudice, Character Death, Homophobic Language, Incest, M/M, POV Multiple, Religious Conflict, Satanism, Sibling Love, Social Issues, Social Media, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:23:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoselflove/pseuds/kyoselflove
Summary: The lives of Elias and Gabriel have not been easy. When people take notice of them, it brings on unjust danger their way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an experimental fiction. It probably triggers a good amount of people so there's your warning. Also unedited, sorry.

When she saw two figures cloaked in all black, shielded faces. Matilda thought she had been doing gods work, calling and informing the police about the two suspicious men. After all she had two grandchildren in her home getting their fill of the latest cartoons as she whipped them up their favorite dessert of cherry pie. Glancing down at the steaming pie in her hands, she wondered if those two hooligans were up to human sacrifice as she took in the blood red fruit. The giant pentagrams hanging around their necks didn’t go unnoticed by her aged eyes. She knew in her heart those neighbors were up to no good.

Elias closed the door behind his younger brother, Gabriel; the hinges screeched in protest, he had to give it a hard shove to make sure it closed in the tight confines of the frame before flipping the lock. After careful inspection, Elias rushed to his brother and lifted the hood off his head, taking his face in his hands, “What the fuck did they do to you?”

Gabriel slapped the hands away from his face, “It’s nothing.” Sitting down on the old bed, he glanced around the room with his non-swollen eye, everything that he had lain on the floor, broken.

Growling, Elias brought his hands back to the soft skin of his brother’s jawline, “It’s not fucking nothing,” he said with clenched teeth. He rested their foreheads against another, rubbing the back of his brother’s neck, he cursed them all. Everyone to lay a finger on the only person he truly gave a fuck about.

Finally giving up on avoiding his brother’s stare, Gabriel felt caught in between realities, the stare intensified his feelings. He brought up a shaky hand, caressing the black locks of hair away from Elias’s face. Tucking the strands behind his brother’s ear, he let his hand travel down to the broad chest, heaving with such rage, stopping at the erratic beat of his heart. “Please, forget about it,” he whispered.

The radio crackled with static as the results of a 911 call came over. Gerald groaned, and so did his partner Adam. Over the line, the operator stated that an worried elderly lady had placed a call about two young men as satanists were doing a ritual in the house next store. The two cops shared a look and then a laugh, as they headed their way to what they hoped a hoax, yet routine call.

“We need to get out of this state,” Elias called out to him as he dazed off, “everyone here is full of shit.”

“Like anywhere else would be better?” Gabriel joked. Though Elias looked anything but in comical a mood. He let his lips clamp shut, it was then that he heard something outside, his heart began to race. Had they followed him home?

Elias had picked up on it too, he made his way towards the door in a slow step. A bang on the door had them both jumping back, “Police open up.”

“Fuck, they called the police! Are you kidding me?” Gabriel cried out, but silenced himself when he saw the glare his brother cast his way.

Before Elias had a chance to turn around the door slammed open, he was pushed to the ground, his face impacted against a broken glass from the earlier robbery. He winced, even more so when he heard his younger brother scream. His head jerked towards the awful sounds as he saw an officer straddling him from behind, bending his arms back in an abnormal position, hooking cuffs around his wrists. Startled he realized the same thing was happening to him. With an elbow between his shoulder blades, the cop leaned down into his ear, “You think you people can come here and do whatever you want?”

Both Elias and Gabriel were completely clueless as to why they were being arrested.

The trip to the police station was uneventful, except for the occasional slurs such as; “damn devil worshipping faggots.” Elias shut his eyes, trying to think, all this was nothing new. But it still didn’t reflect on the fact they were being arrested. Neither of them did anything wrong. Gabriel had been attacked, why would he be sent to jail for that? He looked down at his outfit, similar to a priest robe, yet tighter around his figure, Gabreil always pleaded with him to wear something different, to blend it. But he didn’t want to blend in.

Gabriel silently tried to keep his tears at bay, today had to be the worst day of his life.

Arriving at the jail in a small town in USA, Elias hadn’t thought to come to anything any different, only two other officers were there, three jail cells, all empty. Both of them were pushed into one tight cell, the officer’s weren’t fucking around and that worried him a bit. A little hall way separated them from the cops resting lounge, as they sat on their asses laughing. Only a tiny window showing into the jail cells area. Without another thought, Elias turned to his brother, grabbed him by the back of the neck and brought their lips together. His heart was heavy, he felt that now was the best time if any.

Gabriel gasped in surprise but eased himself into the kiss, letting himself moan a little as Elias rubbed neck, sucking on his bottom lip. This moment, he had been waiting for, for years. Elias always told him he was too young to think of such things and now here he was kissing him. Fourteen seemed hardly young at all to him, but he wasn’t about to dwell on it. A dream come true, but why not of all times.

They broke apart, Gabriel drifted closer to him not wanting to leave his lips, Elias gave him a strained smile, “I love you, Gabe.”

“I love you,” he whispered, Elias had a tear slid down his cheek, upon instinct, Gabriel swiped it away. “What’s wrong?” His brother never cried, at least not in front of him.

“Nothing,” Elias’s voice cracked, he cleared his throat. This wasn’t the confession he was expecting after all these years. It was then when an officer came to their cell a baton in his hand, banging it against the bars. Elias stood, pacing himself a few steps in front of his brother as a shield.

The cop grinned, opening the cell door, “What to know what we think about devil worshipers around here?”

Elias struggled with a reply, knowing he shouldn’t feed the hungry menace in front of him, even before he had a chance to think any more on it, just in the blink of an eye, he heard a sickening crack. His eyes stayed wide in shock as he saw the bloody baton, drip to the floor, next to Gabriel’s twitchy frame, his lithe fingers reaching out towards him. Screaming, he crawled closer to his bloody brother, cradling his head in his lap, tears fell washing blood from Gabriel’s face. He could see part of his skull falling from his head, the very sight had vile coming up his throat.

Unaware to all, behind the cells in a tiny off room that housed the copy machines and alike, staying hidden seventeen year old intern, Jace. A cell phone held in a tight grasp of his trembling hand, what else was he to do in a situation? Calling 911 would be useless, as the cops that would respond were doing the dirty bidding. The recording would come out clear but clearly shaken. When a second cop joined the cell and started assaulting the other kid, he gasped. His free hand snapped to cover his mouth as his throat became constricted and dry. Ending the clip, he sent it to facebook, twitter, and tumblr. With a plea of help to anyone, anyone that wasn’t here. What he was witnessing was not right, not right at all.

All the pain started to spread throughout his whole body, Elias shielded his brother from further abuse, taking every single hit. Every cry that came from his lips, every tear that slid from his eyes, were all for the one thought that his brother, the love of his life, his everything, lay dead beneath him.

“Shit man, think you should stop now, huh?” another voice, another soulless bastard.

Elias’s head started to spin, he didn’t even know how many times it had been hit. The once white tiled floor sprayed with blood, so much so, that Elias didn’t even know how he still had breath left in his lungs, a heart to beat. He supposed the one man’s words got through to the one who had begun a relentless fury upon his side and back. It all stopped. Eerily quiet for a moment. An hour could have passed or only a few minutes, he had no sense of time. All he had was enough energy to cradle the frail body underneath him. This day didn’t turn out at all like he had imagined. The only good thing to come of it, finally kissing his brother, letting his love roam free. His heart fluttered, maybe from the fact that he was probably dying, or the fact that Gabriel had accepted him. Accepted them.

In the following week, Jace typed out a final message to his followers on social media.

_  
It turns out they weren’t conducting a human sacrifice, they only hid from the world, wanting to be left alone to believe in themselves. The setting, the color of their skin, whom they love or their beliefs, none of it matters. People only want to see what they want to see, fueled by their fear of something different they act upon unnecessary violence. Remember when you want to intervene with someone’s life there will always be consequences._

_Remember Elias and Gabriel.  
_

He attached a photo of the two together, content with their arms wrapped around one another, a picture that he had found when he scavenged through their ransacked apartment. When he first saw them, he figured they would be a great story but now it meant so much more than that. The world needed to know.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a while, but frankly I am tired of the bullshit. Had to get that off my mind.


End file.
